Halloween Candy
by Mable
Summary: One-shot Cream is having a great Halloween and when she comes upon Bokkun, who hasn't been having such a good time, she decides to cheer him up. What better then candy to brighten his holiday?


**Mable: It has been so long since I wrote a Bokkun holiday fic… This is a little rushed, but I don't have much time left before Halloween is over… I don't own Sonic, Enjoy!**

_**Halloween Candy**_

"Trick or Treat."

"Aren't you a cute little witch! Here you go." The woman dropped a small candy bar into the pumpkin shaped bag before reaching back into her bowl of candy, "and for your little kitty too." Another candy bar was given to a little Chao, Cheese, who was wearing face paint that made her look like a black kitten. She cheered in pleasure before showing the candy to the witch. "Thank you miss! Happy Halloween!" The young rabbit, dressed like a purple witch, waved before skipping back on the sidewalk towards the next house. Cream was beyond happy since she was getting so much candy for her and Cheese. This was the first year when Vanilla let Cream go only with Cheese and Cosmo.

Cosmo was only a few feet away and was going faster than Cream because she didn't want to admit that she was slightly scared. Her first Halloween and she was dressed like a dainty pink princess. She had a bag of candy that was equal to her friend's but wasn't as overjoyed due to her worry, "Let's hurry… It's really dark out." Cream ran to catch up, "Its okay Cosmo, it's not like we're alone. Look at all the others." Yes, there were many other children running around down the streets also trick or treating. Seeing the plant girl being upset Cream sighed, "If you want to go home then you can… I'll be okay." Cosmo shook her head, "Your mother said…"

"My mother just said to be with other kids and stay safe. I'll be fine. I have Cheese with me." In response Cheese cried out, "Chao!" After glancing around as if to make sure it was safe, Cosmo nodded, "Okay, I'm going back to Tails'. I'll see you later." Then she started back the way they came, waving at her friend before quickening her pace. With this there were two left and the duo were pleased to go up to the next house. "Trick or treat!" This was rewarded with two more pieces of candy, one for both of them. Cheese was now struggling to hold her portion, "Here Cheese, put your candy in my bag. We can separate it when we get home." Liking this idea the Chao dropped the candy into the bag.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Cream got to the end of the block and to a small park that was empty. The rabbit sat on a bench to look through her stash to see what they had gotten, while still obeying her mother's rule of 'don't eat all the candy at once' since she didn't want to get sick. The view of Jolly Ranchers and Dum Dum Pops was interrupted by an odd whimpering noise that came from somewhere behind her.

A whimper and a small sob.

Cream blinked and looked around, "What was…" Then she saw something a little ways away in a tree, something dark blue dangling down from the branch, "They were right." A choked voice said, a small voice of higher pitch. Cream recognized the voice, "Bokkun?" He didn't hear her so she flew up into the tree beside him. Bokkun was wearing a dark blue cape and a circular silver mask had slid from his face and was left dangling on its string. "Bokkun?" It was amazing how fast he almost fell out of the tree before pulling himself back up, "C-Cream?" He pulled up his mask so she couldn't see the visible dark pink coating his cheeks. "Why are you crying? It's Halloween."

Bokkun looked downward as he swung his legs a little, "Everyone saw me with Dr. Robotnik on the news, they just slam the door on me. Nobody will give me candy." The Rabbit's eyes showed sympathy that Bokkun would've seen if he could muster enough calmness to look into the eyes of his secret crush. Suddenly Cream smiled, "Here," she took as much candy as she could hold in her hands and handed it to the messenger, "Take some of mine I have enough to share." It was taken but Bokkun was a little skeptical, "But… I always… You and…. You don't like me." Cream just leaned over and gave him a small hug, "Of course I like you, Bokkun."

With this Cream dropped out of the tree into flight with Cheese, "Happy Halloween Bokkun!" Then she was gone like that, Bokkun's witch dressed crush was gone in a blink of an eye. Bokkun looked down at the candy as to make sure the event really happened. Then he smiled wide, "Maybe I'm just lucky that she's so nice…" He then swore, "I'm not going to break this lucky streak! I'm dressing like Meta Knight again next year!"

* * *

**Mable: Yes, yes, it's rushed but I wanted it up before Halloween was over… My clock says 11:50 now so I'm good to go! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
